Fresas con chocolate
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: [KARKATxTAVROS]. Como una simple situación diaria puede traernos eventos inesperados gracias a factores pequeños.


**Fresas con chocolate**

 _by_ _yesterdayForgetful_

Le dio vuelta a la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los muchos escritorios de aquella inmensa habitación desolada. Las paredes grises y frías, monótonas como el piso de concreto, unas grandes pantallas colgadas en la pared central, justo donde él estaba sentado, rotas y permaneciendo apagadas; parecía que ya jamás funcionarían, aunque ninguno de los 12 sabía realmente para que servían aquellos grandes paneles.

Silencio total.

Solo el ruido de las hojas pasar por sus dedos.

Solo silencio.

 _Vaya… Realmente es bueno…_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo leía asombrado. Consiguió, de alguna u otra forma, obtenerlo por parte del mundo de los humanos. Últimamente le interesaban mucho esos temas, y más por el romance… _Aunque aún me faltan las secuelas…_ Miró a un lado la pila de libros del mismo autor. En sus manos damas y caballeros, Karkat sostenía: Crepúsculo. Tendrías que ser un loco como este aficionado al romance para querer leerte toda la saga completa… En un solo día. Esa era la meta actual del joven troll.

—N-No… Vris…

Leve, un leve susurro en la habitación continua que le hizo fruncir el ceño y mover un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera voltear, le había interrumpido su preciada paz y silencio sepulcral. Espero una distracción más, pero parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Continúo en paz la lectura cuando de pronto…

—¡Ah, eso duele!— Estaba seguro que esa era la voz de Tavros, podía jurarlo, y también podía jurar que Vriska andaba haciendo de las suyas.

Con lo temperamental que Vantas podía ser, trató de quedarse ahí y no meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos, pero los susurros iban aumentando a ser gritos de dolor o quejidos de Nitram. _¿Qué diablos esta pasando?_ Se preguntaba.

Cerró el libro y lo arrojó al escritorio de metal, ya estaba harto de aguantar casi 15 minutos de la misma situación.

—¿¡Por qué diablos nadie puede tener una PUTA hora de lectura tranquila en este PUTO LUGAR!?— Entró al otro cuarto haciendo su berrinche, bastante enfadado y con fuego en la mirada. Simplemente el habitual Karkat que todos conocían.

—¡Karkat, que bueno que llegaste!— Decía Vriska bañada en felicidad y alivio con esa cara tan fresca que solo ella sabía dar. —¡Tienes que ver esto! Tav y yo hemos practicado bastante. ¿No es así diablillo?— Lo miró sonriente pero él otro estaba que se quería morir de miedo.

El pobre Nitram estaba con la espalda en la pared mientras Vriska le agarraba las muñecas impidiéndole hacer algo. El taurino no podría hacer más que cerrar los ojos y pedir que lo dejara en paz, pues no era alguien violento como para hacerle algo.

—¡No voy a ver tu estúpido truco de magia, Vriska! Ahora deja al tipo "No puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta porque soy un estúpido troll maricón" o te pateare el culo, ¿entendiste?

Vriska soltó a Nitram bruscamente. Había veces en las que Karkat tenía sus momentos, pero jamás había defendido a Tavros, y jamás le había hablado así. Se lo tomó a mal, y ahora el problema ya no era con Tavros. Se encaminaba hacia el sangre roja con la mirada fruncida y una sonrisa altanera.

—¿Tú piensas que puedes decirme que hacer?— Preguntó con voz intimidante estando frente a frente con el otro, sosteniendo esa sonrisa que detonaba poder y mostrando su gran autoestima sin reservarse. Tavros lo miraba todo y no podía evitar ponerse aún más nervioso, nunca había visto algo parecido entre Karkat y Vriska y olía a que se avecinaba una pelea, pues ambos trolls tenían sus propios genios y lo más seguro era que no se iban a aguantar demasiado. Y así fue.

Mientras Vriska y Karkat se decían de cosas, entró Nepeta por el lado contrario a la habitación y cuando vio la escena se sorprendió demasiado.

Vriska agarrando del cuello del suéter a Karkat con fuerza y el puño levantado lista para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, y el otro solo incitándola a que le diera un golpe en la cara y le daría a cambio la paliza de toda su vida.

El ambiente estaba bastante pesado y sofocante, lo bueno es que Nepeta había llegado para detener la pelea.

—¡Sepárense, ustedes dos!— Gritó mientras corría hacia ellos y se metía en medio para quitarlos, la chiquilla era muy valiente a pesar de su estatura. No tenía miedo a que un mal golpe le fuera a parar a ella.

Su táctica, aunque muy precipitada y riesgosa, dio frutos. Se separaron ambos trolls por miedo a golpear a la pobre chica inocente, o bueno, eso es lo que Karkat pensó. Vriska solo estaba enfadada de tanto escándalo por un troll tan insignificante como Tavros Nitram.

—¡Que aburrido!— Gritó con enfado viendo a Karkat por encima del hombro mientras se iba de ahí, ni siquiera se inmutó en ver a Tavros, estaba bastante enfadada de que su plan fuera arruinado. Desapareció del lugar dejando un mal sabor de boca en todos.

Karkat platicaba con una nerviosa y preocupada Nepeta sobre lo que había pasado, le explicaba la situación cuando de pronto…

—Uh… Di-Disculpa… ¿Estas bien?— Vantas volteó para ver la cara tímida del otro. Iba a decirle de cosas también pero decidió no hacerlo. Tavros tenía la nariz sangrando y el labio roto. _¿Qué es lo que le habrá echo esa bruja de Vriska?_ Se preguntaba sintiendo un poco de coraje dentro de sí.

—He estado mejor…— Se limitó a responder, aparte no era que se llevara mucho con ese troll.

—Gracias… Te metiste en todos esos problemas por mi culpa. Y-Yo… Realmente quise defenderme pe-pero…

—Tranquilo, Tavros. Ya pasó. Solo ten más cuidado cuando esa sucia de Vriska ande cerca, si yo fuera tú la evitaría a toda costa, incluso saldría corriendo… pero como soy yo lo más seguro es que le dé una maldita paliza y le tumbe todos los dientes.

El taurino sonrió tímido ante el comentario de Vantas, pues le pareció osado pero divertido al mismo tiempo, quien al verlo más animado también le devolvió la sonrisa contagiado por aquel dulce troll.

Nepeta miraba todo sorprendida y en silencio, ¿desde cuándo Karkat era tan amable? Él no solía ser amable con nadie… Aquí estaba pasando algo. No tardó en tacharlos como posibles matesprit, quizá, pensó, este era el inicio de una hermosa relación. Su pequeña cabecita se imaginó muchísimas cosas en cuestión de segundos, toda una vida juntos, caminando por la playa en un bello atardecer, teniendo alguna mascota rara alienígena, incluso ya había contado a todos sus grubs, eran doce en total… y al parecer venían más.

Era momento de actuar, ella tenía el deber de hacer algo como Pícara del Corazón, o al menos eso pensaba. Su Muro de Parejas sería actualizado esta noche, oh si, y ella misma se encargaría de eso. Sonrió de forma misteriosa y un brillo siniestro resaltó en sus ojos. Tomando un poco de impulso se aventó contra Karkat y le dio un empujón. Su plan, bastante sencillo e infantil, tenía muchas probabilidades de funcionar y convertirse en…

Fresas con chocolate.

Era un beso tan delicioso que ambos jamás habían probado.

A Karkat le parecieron bastante embriagantes, dulces y adictivos los labios de Tavros, un sabor que pedía ser probado una vez más, y más y más… Su instinto le jugó chueco al probar aún más los labios ajenos, borrando ese beso accidental y convirtiéndolo en uno verdadero y bien formado al comerse esa boquita taurina.

Al otro le encantó el sabor a fresas frescas y jugosas que su compañero le brindaba, con un detonante sabor acido pero increíblemente dulce al mismo tiempo. Le resultaban sus labios tremendamente deliciosos. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que dicha gloria viniera de los labios de Karkat Vantas. Su esencia era simplemente tan atrayente.

Pero no…

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?

¿Qué estaba pasando con el otro?

Tavros se despegó de Karkat con la cara ruborizada, mirando el suelo y tocando sus labios. Temblaba de nervios, ¿qué debía hacer o decir en un momento como ese? El otro abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño, al ver a quien tenía enfrente y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se ruborizó de inmediato; se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar un poco, ¿y quién no con el sabor de esos labios tan adictivos y dulces?

—Ta-tavros… L-Lo siento…

Se disculpó algo avergonzado, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando… Hasta que unas risitas picaronas delataron a la autora de dicha escena de amor. Nepeta reía en susurros emocionada detrás de Karkat, hasta que escuchó que el mencionado la llamaba con voz demoniaca.

—Nepeta… así que eras tú.

—¿¡Eh!?— Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que ambos chicos la miraban, Karkat con ganas de agarrar su pequeño cuellito y ahorcarla por el resto de la eternidad, y Tavros sonriendo avergonzado como diciendo: No tienes remedio. —¡Ahaha, oh pero que mal, mi-miren la hora que es chi-chicos, adiós!— Gritó mientras salía corriendo de ahí, pues Karkat hacia intenciones de atraparla y darle una paliza. Vantas al verla huir corrió tras de ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir por el marco de la puerta volteó hacia Tavros aun con ese sonrojo.

—¡N-No le vayas a decir a nadie que te bese!— Gritó echando humo de la vergüenza y timidez, algo que jamás un troll había visto en el característico malhumorado que era. Después desapareció corriendo en la oscuridad.

Tavros se quedó solo mientras tocaba sus labios y saboreaba un poco de fresas en su boca sabor chocolate, un sonrojo lo invadió de repente al recordar como Karkat se había acercado más a él en busca de ese sabor. Jamás le contaría a alguien que algo como eso ocurrió, y que fue con Karkat Vantas, ni siquiera a Gamzee.

Sería su secreto de amor.


End file.
